digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Mountain
While the eight DigiDestined were in the Real World fighting , the Dark Masters reconfigured the Digital World, transferring nearly all of it onto . The mountain is divided up into four spirals, each one representing a part of the Digital World under the control of one of the Dark Masters. At the top of the mountain is the utmost portion of 's wasteland, crowned by his castle, which also serves as a meeting place for the Dark Masters. When a Dark Master is defeated, his territory will disappear alongside them. After the Dark Masters were defeated, the "skeleton" of the mountain was destroyed by . Ocean The ocean is ruled by and is protected by and legions of Divermon. Any landmasses that appear here are usually small isles or beaches. It is where the DigiDestined arrive after they were saved by . The beach where Agumon first digivolved into is part of this area. After traveling through the ocean with the help of , the children ended up in a small lagoon. Whamon sacrificed his life to protect the children, and then was able to kill MetalSeadramon with his "Great Tornado". After this the ocean spiral disappeared from the mountain. Forest The forest is ruled by , and is guarded by , , and troops of RedVegiemon; a mansion is hidden deep in the forest, Puppetmon resides here when not meeting with the other Dark Masters. The forest floor can be rearranged by Puppetmon's remote control; it moves in similar fashion like a treadmill. He also has small voodoo dolls that control the DigiDestined's movements and location throughout the forest; if he moves the voodoo dolls, the victim is teleported to the new location. When T.K. was playing with Puppetmon inside his mansion, he was able to destroy the remote and take the dolls. The forest is mostly made up of locations from the Digital World that had lots of plant life around. Later destroyed Puppetmon when he failed to try controling him. After Puppetmon met his doom the forest spiral disappeared from the mountain. City The city is controlled by . It contained digital analogues of prominent features of cities from the Real World such as Saint Peter's Square, the Arc de Triomphe, and the skyline of New York City, all packed close together into one large city. It even contains hospitals stocked with medicine, which came in handy when Kari fell ill. Machinedramon uses his army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon to track down the DigiDestined hiding in the city when Kari becomes sick. Impatient, Machinedramon then ordered Operation Elimin-8, in which he gave and orders to destroy the city with the children inside. The children survive their attacks, but are attacked by Machinedramon himself. They manage to survive a deadly fall and wind up underneath the city. Under the city is a system of sewers where forced a group of Numemon to supply power to the city above. Machinedramon was eventually killed by WarGreymon when he sliced Machinedramon into pieces. After this, the city spiral disappeared from the mountain. Wasteland The wasteland is ruled by Piedmon; he resides in a castle on the top of the mountain. It's both a spiral and the land atop the mountain. However, the land on top the mountain remains even if the spiral vanishes; it was a natural wasteland before. All the land part of the spiral is made from the remaining sections of the Digital World that the other Dark Masters didn't want as a part of their territories; to create despair in those who visit the wasteland, the scenery is consistently black and lifeless. The caves of this wasteland feed upon the insecurities of those who enter, trapping them in illusions, and only through a realization can someone break free of the illusion. Primary Village was located in this section of the mountain, desolated and with no chance of new baby Digimon hatching; thus true death awaited any Digimon that perished. The final battle with Piedmon took place at the mountain's peak, where the DigiDestined also faced his bodyguard and an army of Vilemon. Piedmon was destroyed by 's Gate of Destiny. Trivia * With the exception of the view of Earth in the sky, it's impossible to see off the mountain (at the original Digital World). * After Metalseadramon and Puppetmon perish, the sky around Spiral Mountain grew dark and grim. * There is a "skeleton" to the mountain's structure; it only became visible after two territories were removed. Gallery File:Spiral Mountain no ocean.png|Spiral Mountain after Metalseadramon's defeat. File:Spiral mountain two spirals.png|Spiral Mountain after Puppetmon's defeat. File:Spiral mountain one spiral.png|Spiral Mountain after Machinedramon's defeat. File:Spiral Mountain no spirals.png|An empty Spiral Mountain shortly before Apocalymon destroys it.. Category:Locations in Digimon Adventure